


The Boss

by Prplprincez



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Pining, ceo bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Bucky Barnes is CEO of Barnes Corporation. He is ruthless at what ne does.  Simone Harris is his assistant.  He left an important file at the office that he needs.  When she brings it to his penthouse, he opens the door, shirtless.  Now what?





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts).



Bucky Barnes is sitting on his couch surrounded by files and papers.  He had left his office early to prepare for his meeting with Tony Stark tomorrow.  As CEO of Barnes Corporation he has plenty of places at his office to prepare but his personal assistant, Simone Harris was everywhere.  And closing this deal was very important.  He couldn’t let the distraction of her cost him this.

Simone has been his personal assistant for several years now and if not for her he probably wouldn't get where he needed to be, when he needed to be there or even remember half of what he needed to do.  She was kind, efficient, ran his office with an iron fist and drop dead gorgeous.  She had long brown hair, green eyes, was just tall enough to come up the middle of his chest and her breasts looked as if they would fit nicely in his palm.  He didn't hire her, Human Resources did, and thank god for that, because no one could say he did it for her looks.  That was truly a bonus.  And he really would like it to be more ‘personal’ but she looks at him like he is a snake. He knows he is very ruthless in running his business but you have to be these days. 

He built his business up from the ground. He started it in his dorm room at NYU to the multimillion dollar company it was today.   He mostly dealt with real estate but liked to dabble with things he found interesting.  He had helped with everything from helping people start businesses to investing in space exploration.  And to stay ahead of the next guy, you had to be ruthless.  But just because he was that way in business didn't mean he was that way in his personal life.  Actually those that knew him, really knew him, knew that he was a big softie.  Especially to his younger sister Becca.  She batted her eyes at him and he was gone.  He had put her through school and made sure she had gotten hired at a decent company, calling in some favors to get her an interview.  She got the job on her own merit but she knew he was the reason she even was able to get in to see Dr. Banner.  She loved doing research in Biochemistry and working with Dr. Banner at Shield had been a dream for her.  He had also paid his parents house off and made sure that they had anything and everything they could ever want.  His parents had worked hard his whole life to provide for him and Becca and they deserved to take it easy now.  They were still so much in love with each other, called each other silly pet names and very affectionate.  Bucky wanted that.  He had grown up watching how love really was, how a fight didn't mean that a relationship was over, how to work things out.  But he couldn't seem to find a woman that was willing to fight for them.  All they saw was the penthouse, the credit cards and the dollar signs.  He wants somebody he can pamper and spoil, but who loves him for him.  It’s crazy he thinks.

 

Simone Harris glanced at the clock and was glad to see that the day was almost over.  James had left an hour ago to work on the preparing for the Stark meeting and this gave her time to finish a few things she really needed to do.  Having him around was sometimes just too stressful.  It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her job, it was that James was very demanding and very much a perfectionist.  And while he expected hard work and dedication from his employees, he gave it back.  

When Simone got an interview at the Barnes Corporation, she was thrilled.  It was a Fortune 500 Company and  _ they _ were interested in her.  Then when they called to say she was hired, and to be the secretary for the CEO at that, well she had to keep pinching herself to make sure she wasn't  dreaming.  But when she actually started, she wasn't so sure that this was such a great job after all.  James and his office were a mess.  His previous secretary had left him high and dry and she got the brunt of his frustration.  At the end of every day that first week she was left in tears more often than not.  James was constantly at her because she couldn't find what he wanted half the time.  She was so glad he took a two week vacation the second week she was there, if CEO’s actually took vacations.  She used the time he was gone to tear the office apart and set it up so that she knew where everything was.  In between the occasional call from him, she got that place set up just right and by the time he returned, his personal office was running like a well oiled machine.  Things weren’t as tense between them after that but she found he was still an ass.  As time went on she became less secretary, more personal assistant.  James relied on her for most everything.  Without saying anything to her, her paychecks saw an increase every time she took on more.  Ruthless, yes, but he took care of those who took care of him.

He also was the best looking man she had ever seen.  He was around 6 foot, muscular, with dark, thick hair that begged to be played with.  And she would never admit it, but occasionally, she would fantasize that it was him that was touching her when she would touch her late at night.  That two day unshaved stubble rubbing against her, his long fingers running down her skin, those plump lips that were made for kissing.  If only his personality wasn't so cold.

Shaking her herself out of a daydream about her boss, she notices that it's past 6.  This is the new normal for her.  Everybody else has long gone home at 5 but even with James not here she hardly ever leaves before 6.  She stretches and gets up from her desk.  After straightening up her desk, she goes into James’ office to make sure everything is turned off and nothing is out of place.  As she looks over his desk, she sees a file that shouldn't be there.  ‘Oh fuck’ she thinks.  He needs this before tomorrow.  It has important information for the Stark meeting and she has one of two choices.  She can scan it and email it over or she can just take it to him.  And knowing James, he would want it in his hands, not email.  Damn it!  She rushes to her desk, grabs her things and runs to the elevator.  Thankfully James lives in the city, not too far from his office but this is so not what she had planned for tonight.  She wanted to go home, put her feet up, order in pizza and binge on old episodes of “Gossip Girl”.  Running to James’ penthouse was none of those things.  Will this day ever end?

  
  


Bucky is getting very frustrated.  Where the fuck is that file?  He needs the statics on vibranium usage versus various other metals and he can’t fucking find it.  Things had been going so well until his dinner had arrived.  He had ordered from his favorite Chinese place and partway through his meal, he somehow lost balance of his plate and he was covered in fried rice and sweet and sour chicken.  He cleaned it up as best as he could and headed off to take a quick shower.  Instead of pulling out another pair of jeans, he just grabbed some sweats and forego a shirt.  He wasn't expecting anybody, so why not.  And now this!  He had to find that file.  He needed to look over those statistics.  Tony Stark wanted to start using vibranium and he had a connection.  It was this meeting that was going to hammer out the details.  He is pacing and running his hand through his hair and just about ready to call Simone when somebody rings his doorbell. 

 

When James opens the door Simone can't say a thing  She has seen him in all sorts of clothes before, beautifully tailored suits, jeans and sweats with t-shirts and sweaters but never has she seen him shirtless.  She is so shocked by how breathtaking he is, standing there, she drops the file in her hand and papers fall everywhere.  

“Oh my god, James, I’m so sorry,” she exclaims.  Great, now she is embarrassed  _ and  _ flustered.  

They both lean down and reach for the papers and when she lifts her head she can see the smirk on his face.  She isn't sure if he is enjoying her embarrassment or what.  She knows her face is red and suddenly she just wants to make sure he has all the papers and leave.

She stands up and straightens the papers in her hands.  She is still standing in the hallway of his building and as she is about to say something he does first.

“Simone, I was just about to call you.  Please come in.”

She really wanted to say no but she really needed to make sure he had all the papers and so she walked inside.

“I was just closing up the office when I noticed the vibranium file on your desk.  I knew you needed it for the Stark meeting so I brought it over,” she tells him.

“You are a lifesaver.  I was pulling my hair out looking for that and leave it to me to have left it behind,” he says.

She hands him the rest of the papers and watches as he sits down and looks through them.  She stands by the door, looking around his living room.  This isn't the first time she has been here.  It's very homey, not sterile like some wealthy people like to keep their homes.  It looks like a place you can kick back on the couch with a soda and watch movies.  She could be very comfortable in a place like this.

“Simone, hey, sit down.  Have you eaten anything?” he asks her.

“No James, I’m gonna head on home.”

“Come on, stay.  I ordered way too much food and I really don’t think I can get much more done tonight.  Although I will need this information to look over first thing in the morning.” He says in a singsong voice “ _ I have crab puffs.” _

Damn him.  If she had never mentioned that she loved those she might have made it out the door, but crab puffs, yum.

“Fine, James, I will stay for a little bit.  But only for your crab puffs,” she says with a laugh.

“I think you can call me Bucky off the clock, don’t you?  James is who I am when I am the big, bad, scary businessman.  Bucky is what my friends and family call me,” he tells her.

“Okay Bucky,” she replies, the name sounding strange on her lips.

  
  


Bucky gets up to fix her a plate.  He loves the way his name sounds coming from her.  He wonders what it would sound like if she was screaming it out as he made her come.  God, he needs a drink.  Fuck, why not go for it.  Usually when she is here it is for little things like tonight started out, but he got her to agree to stay.  He makes himself a vodka neat, no ice and makes her a plate of food, extra crab puffs.  Normally he would put a shirt on if he had company but he noticed the way she looked him over and decides to stay that way.  He has wanted more from their relationship for way too long and he isn't pulling his punches tonight. He knows what she thinks of him and this is his chance to show her that he isn't really that person.  

He brings the plate out to her and asks what she wants to drink.  She asks for some water, so he gets her a bottle and then picks up all the papers and files.  He sits closer to her than he normally would but she doesn't move away.  

“So how is your sister?  Tina, right,” he asks.

“How did you know that?”

“I pay attention, more than most people think,” he responds, with a wink,

 

Simone is taken back by that.  She had only mentioned her sister once or twice to him.  She is an English and dance teacher in Spain.  They are really close but because of their jobs they don’t see each other often.  Bucky asks questions like he is interested and not just being polite and listens to her answers.  Simone wishes the few guys she has gone out with had been half as interested in anything she had to say.  This is definitely not the same person she works for.  

Since they are getting a little personal, she decides to go out on a limb.  She puts her empty plate on the coffee table and looks him straight in the eye.  

“Can I ask you a personal question? I see pictures of you with your sister every where and with your guy friends but never with another woman.  You always go to events alone.  Why is that?  Don't you want more than your business?”

He looks surprised.  Maybe she has crossed the line.  She goes to apologize, but before she can get the words out he start to speak.

“Actually, I do want more.  My parents have a great marriage and I want that.  But I want somebody to love me for me, Bucky, not James Barnes, businessman.  Actually there is someone I am interested in but I really don't think she sees Bucky,” he tells her.

“What do you mean, they don’t see Bucky?”

  
  


Now is his chance, he can't blow it.  He takes another deep breath and starts to tell her.

“Simone, who I am at work, that is just all business.  I  _ have  _ to be a hardass sometimes to make it in the business world.  If I was kind and giving all the time, I would get run over and never make a dime.  I have to take care of my employees.  I am tough and get shit done because I take care of people.  But once I step out of the door, I’m all about being myself, Bucky.  There is nothing more I want to do than spoil my parents and my sister.  I’m not about being a jerk.  I want to have fun and I want somebody special in my life to share it with.  Somebody I can hang out in sweats and eat take out with, watch movies.  Going to big events, the glamour of being, ‘James Barnes’ I really don't enjoy that.  I really am a homebody.  That is Bucky,” he tells her.

He waits to see how she takes this.  He knows she hasn't dated much since she started working for him.  He has overheard he talking to her friends about the dates she goes on.  They have all ended up being jerks.  And the asshole that he can be, he was glad.  She really needs somebody to treat her well.  He wants to be that person so bad.  He pulls his bottom lip in and bites it.  It’s a nervous habit and she is just sitting there.

 

Simone is a little surprised at what Bucky tells her.  She thinks back to some of the things she has seen at work and it suddenly seems to fit.  She always gets a nice bonus on her birthday but also flowers.  She never has to remind him of family things like birthdays or parties.  She always did at her other job.  Also, she has never had to track him down for any family or friends, it was as if he was always available for them.  He really is nothing like the man he is at work and somebody she would like to get to know better.  Too bad he has his eye on somebody.

“I get it now, Bucky.  And whoever that girl is I sure hope she figures out the difference real soon,” she tells him quietly.  

She figures it's time to go home.  She has probably overstayed her welcome and pushed a little too hard.  Standing she looks for her bag when Bucky grabs her wrist.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna go.  I didn't mean to pry.  I mean, I’m sure it hurts when you care about somebody and they don't see the real you,” she says.

“Simone, do  _ you  _ see the real me,” he asks her.

“I do now,” she answers.

“Then why would it hurt?”

It takes her a second and then she gets it.

“Me?  It’s me?”

“Simone, it's been you for so long, I can't remember a time it wasn't you,” he tells her.  He looks into her eyes.  “So do you want to give this asshole a chance?”

She laughs and nods.  He pulls her into his arms.  Looking down at her he can't believe it.  He frames her face with his hands, his thumb running across her lip.

“I want to kiss you, can I?” he asks her.

“Please.”

 

Leaning down he kisses her softly at first and then with more passion.  He has wanted this for too long and he can't help himself.  He runs his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opens for him.  He hears her whimper and he can't help the growl that comes out of him from somewhere.  He moves from her lips and kisses down to her neck, telling her how he has heard her talking with her friends about the different guys she has gone out with.  How jealous he has been that they have touched her and he hasn't been able to.  Now she is his.  And he is going to take care of her, in every way possible.  She has her hands in his hair, pushing him closer to her skin.  He can hear her murmuring yes over and over.  When he hears please, he picks her up bridal style and carries her towards his room.  At the doorway, he stops and looks at her one more time.

“Tell me now.  Do you want this? Tonight?  I can stop if you want, right now.”

“Make love to me Bucky, please.”

 

He carries her to his bed and soon their clothes are all over the floor.  He is in between her legs and she is screaming his name before long.  His tongue is wicked and he uses it and those long fingers to bring her to orgasm twice.  He soon has her hands holding onto the headboard and he is running the head of his long thick cock in her juices before slowly sliding in her.  He lifts one leg around his hip and he sinks in completely.  They both groan at the feeling, him at how tight she is and her at how full he makes her feel.  He slowly rolls his hips and gets a rhythm going.  He tells her she can let go and she pulls him down for a kiss.  Her arms go around his back and soon he is fucking into her hard and her nails are scratching down his back.  

“Come for me baby, one more time,” he tells her.  

When she does, screaming his name again, he does right after, her name on his lips.  

They lay in bed for a while, recovering.  Bucky pulls her into his arms, kissing her hair.  “If I didn't have that damn meeting in the morning, we would be having round two here really soon,” he chuckles.  “But my assistant is mean and makes me show up no matter what, so I better get some sleep.  Wanna shower with me though?”

“Yeah I do.  And I’ve met her.  She is really tough on you too.  You better be nice to her or no more sleepovers before morning meetings.”

 

They take a shower that really isn't just about getting clean.   Bucky pulls Simone into his arms when they get into bed.  He has never been happier about forgetting a file in his life.  

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
